Rules of a Marauder Chapter 1
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: When being a Marauder, there are certain rules you live by, well besides the ones that are beneath you. James Potter is leader of the elite Marauders and the rules are beneath him. So can't he break just one?


Summary

When being a Marauder, there are certain rules you live by

Friendship is more important than anything

The rules ARE beneath you

Quidditch is the most important aspect of school

Slytherins are evil and must pay for it miserably

You mustn't fall in love with goody-two-shoes like Lily Evans.

James Potter is leader of the elite Marauders and the rules _are_ beneath him. So can't he break just one?

CHAPTER 1

The steam vigorously rolled of the smokestack of the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Excited students filed into the large train chatting with friends, crating their trunks and excess books, or fiddling with their wands. As the clock struck 10:53 two dark haired figures rushed through the barrier. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" the one boy called.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter! Thanks again for letting me stay with you!"

"Anytime," a muffled voice called through the barrier. Anyone who attended Hogwarts would instantly recognize these two young boys as James Potter and Sirius Black. James was one of the Gryffindor house team's chasers and Sirius Black was his best friend. The two belonged and were the heads of the infamous foursome group known as the Marauders.

"Prongs, is it just me or did that one woman standing at platform ten have a very strange resemblance to my mother?"

"Don't know," James answered lugging his trunk behind him. "You'd think she'd just have Reg write to her whether you came back to school or not."

"Does she honestly think just because I don't live in that musty old hell hole manor of a house I can't go to school anymore." Sirius grew up in one of the most well-known pure blood wizarding families-the Blacks. The previous year, when Sirius was sixteen, he finally got fed up with his families "pureblood mania" and ran away. That summer he stayed with James and his parents. The two boys scanned the crowded platform in search of the other members of the Marauders, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Suddenly a short rather chubby young boy ran up to join them.

"Hey James, Sirius," he smiled out of breath. "Have a good summer?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered. "We saw this old…"

"Where's Moony?" James cut Sirius off again surveying the crowd of students in search of his other best friend. "It's not a full moon tonight?" he tilted his head towards Sirius to whisper in his ear. Sirius gave an expression showing he hadn't the slightest clue.

"Wormtail is it a…"

"No," Peter answered already knowing their question. "Last week." Their other best friend, Remus Lupin, had been bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback when he was just a small boy resulting in him transforming into a wear wolf every full moon. During the school year, Remus would leave the days of full moons and stay in the shrieking shack. Ever since fifth year, the other Marauders, in their animagus forms, would join him after classes. "He's already got a compartment saved for us. He asked me to come get you."

"Well let's not keep him waiting," Sirius grabbed the handle on his trunk and began to pull. He noticed James subconsciously messing up his already messy black hair. "Prongs? Prongs?!" he smacked James's shoulder. James came back into focus. Sirius smirked as his eyes glanced in the direction of where James's eyes were pointing-towards Lily Evans. Ever since fifth year James had taken a liking to Lily. She was smart, nice, beautiful, and always obeyed the rules-the almost complete opposite of James. Sirius never understood why James picked her to chase. He obviously had no chance. Especially what happened among Lily, Severus, and he. In fifth year, just after a DADA exam James went overboard with teasing Severus, known as Snivellus, Snape. During that event Snape was humiliated and ending up calling Lily a mudblood. James threatened him to apologize, but Lily refused James's help claiming he was just as bad a Snape and pretty much called him a conceited git. When James asked for her to go out with him she said she would rather date the giant squid. Ever since then Lily completely ignored the both of them, not that she hadn't ignored the Marauders already, but now she cold shouldered everyone of them, except Remus. At that time, besides the Marauders, Lily was the only one who knew of Remus's "furry little problem" as James called it. She was completely understanding and sympathetic. She often came to visit him in the hospital the day after he transformed back into his human form. Plus she believed there was good in Remus.

The three boys proceeded into the train. On the way to the compartment, Snape passed by. Watching the three Marauders pass him he swiftly drew his wand from his pocket. Suddenly James and Sirius turned to face him, their wands also at the ready. "Don't even try it Snivellus," Sirius warned. James's hazel eyes widened in embarrassment and shame as Lily shook her head in disgust while entering her compartment a little ways up. He was somewhat shocked at Snape's behavior. Ever since the incident the previous year, Snape didn't bother James. That year James had lain off with the teasing in order to please Lily. However Sirius didn't. He convinced Snape to follow Remus through the passageway under Womping Willow. Of course Snape had no idea a werewolf would be waiting for him. James, realizing how dangerous and possibly fatal that could be to Snape, followed him luckily making it to him before he encountered Remus. However he did see him. Dumbledore made him swear not to tell anyone. This always made Remus uneasy. He was very angry at Sirius for a long time. His stupidity could have cost Remus his years at school. Sirius apologized profusely claiming he had no idea "James would chicken out" (which made Remus even more angry that Sirius would want him to kill someone) and if Snape as so much mentioned the word werewolf he'd transfigure him into an ink well.

Peter held open the compartment door for James and Sirius. They walked inside greeted by Remus.

"Hey Moony," James sat opposite him.

"Hey," Remus answered finishing off a licorice wand. The train's engine roared and it began to depart from the station. Remus turned his head towards the window to watch the train roll away.

"Damn Moony," Sirius pointed to a long deep scratch on Remus's neck which his shaggy brown hair had failed to hide. Remus eyes recognized the spot in which Sirius's finger was pointing.

"Yeah I know."

"I wish we would have been there with you mate," James said regretfully.

"'S alright. I can't expect you to be with me my whole life."

"Does it hurt?" Peter cringed.

"Not anymore," Remus attempted to get his hair to cover it. "So how was your summer? Aren't you two sick of each other?" Remus eyed Sirius and James.

"Not yet," Sirius smiled. "We were walking by this old beaten car and we decided it be cool if we could make it…" Sirius entertained his two friends with James and his adventures over the summer all the way to Hogwarts.


End file.
